miniclipfandomcom-20200214-history
Canary (Game)
This page is about the game Canary. For other uses, see Canary (Disambiguation) Canary is a game created by Nitrome involving Canary 214-LE who is part of a cleanup mission of Asteroid 512 in the Canary Mining Colony CM08 in the Seroza system. After being prompted by Foreman White, a snobbish hypocritical Foreman also in the cleanup mission, you begin your cleanup of the asteroid...only to find that you and the other canaries are not alone on this asteroid. Avoiding rocks, aliens, and bombs, you make your way to the end of the asteroid, hoping to make your way out of this hell house. Making your way through 24 levels of alien invasion, you encounter puzzles, aliens, bombs, aliens, rocks, and...aliens (Bet you didn't see that one coming). You have 3 lives, your trusty laser cutter, and your wits. Can you make it through all 24 levels? The Aliens *Spikes - First encountered on level 2, Spikes cannot be destroyed. The lines they are tethered to can be severed, however. The lines Spikes are tethered to are extremely powerful, and can pull large rocks at extremely fast speed, great power, and long distance. Contact with the tether will not harm you, but the spiked ball can damage you. *Followers - First encountered on level 2, they can be destroyed for 250 points. If you move up and down, it will follow whatever direction you go in. Recommended to destroy quickly as their quick moving abilities can often harm you. It is assumed a Follower killed Foreman White. *Bouncers - First encountered on level 2, Bouncers are small aliens that bounce back and forth eratically. They can be destroyed for 50 points each, and are usually encountered in large groups. These can pose an extremely high risk of damage due to the fact they move around alot and are encountered in large groups. *Turtles - First encountered on level 2, Turtles are invulnerable to normal attacks. They must be crushed from above using a large sized rock. They can be destroyed for 250 points. They shoot a damaging projectile with a curved path. *Bats - First encountered on level 3, they are usually encountered in groups of 5. They move in a circular motion, and are usually more of an avoidable obstacle than a health risk. These can be killed for 100 points. *Weavers - First encountered on level 3, Weavers move in an up and down pattern and are usually encountered in groups of 4. These can be dangerous because of their movements. ONLY try to destroy them if you know you can do it in the time given. They give 500 points when killed. *Guardians - First encountered on level 3, Guardians are grafted to the above ceiling, and shoot a damaging projectile downwards. Moderately easy to avoid, the Guardians can be destroyed for 250 points. The direction of the projectile can be affected by Gravity Orbs. *Spinners - First encountered on level 3, Spinners generally have a set pattern that they move in, whether it be in the air or along a wall. Very easy to avoid, as they are usually out of the way, these can be destroyed for 100 points. *Eggs - First encountered on level 3, these cannot be destroyed. It is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED you do not shoot at these, as they give no points and will release Spawn, which move fast, are small, and impossible to destroy. Contact with the Eggs themselves will cause no harm. *Spawn - First encountered on level 3, spawn are small indestructable alien babies that cannot be destroyed and MUST be avoided. They can be found my shooting Eggs or destroying Pregnants. *Bombs - First encountered on level 3, bombs are explosives that have become infected by an alien. They cannot be destroyed using your laser, but can be destroyed by fast moving Spikes , or more commonly, rocks. *Gasers - First encountered on level 4, Gasers are Toxic Gas filled aliens that can be destroyed for 250 points. They do not move, but when killed, release damaging purple gas. *Gas Bombs - First encountered on level 4, Gas Bombs are similar to both Gasers and Spikes. They are usually tethered and release Toxic Gas when destroyed, however they are also dropped from above on certain levels to create a barrier. When tethered, they shake, since they do not have a 3rd tether. These give 250 points when destroyed. *Mobile lasers - First encountered on level 5, they move in 1 direction and can only be destroyed by shooting the alien in the center if the laser. Aspects of the environment suck as rocks, carts, and metal can be used to block the laser should this be required. These can be very deadly if not avoided. Destroying a Mobile Laser gives 250 points. *Big Drill - First encountered on level 7, they move in 1 direction and cannot be destroyed by shooting them. You must destroy them by shooting at a mirror to shoot them from behind at the alien controlling the drill. Destroying a Big Drill gives 1000 points, the most for any alien in the game. *Movers - First encountered on level 7, Movers move extremely slowly in 1 direction, and cannot be destroyed by shooting them. You must either drop a large rock on them from above, or employ the mirror method used to destroy Big Drills (See above). Destroying there give 500 points. *Munchers - First encountered on level 10, Munchers come from behind your character at a fairly fast rate. They must be avoided, however once they have passed you it is possible to destroy them for 250 points. They are strong enough to move rocks and can generally pass through alot of things that your character can't. *Small Missles - First encountered on level 10, these are explosives that move at a fast rate towards your character. They must be avoided or destroyed. They give 250 points when destroyed. *Large Missles - First encountered on level 10, they are similar to Small Missles , except a fair bit larger. Similar tactics must be used to survive an encounter. They give 250 points when destroyed. *Immobile Lasers - First encountered on level 11, they are a laser that has been overrun by an alien. It must be destroyed using mirrors, your laser, or in some cases, be avoided completely. They give 500 points when destroyed. *Pregnants - First encountered on level 11, it is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED not to kill these. Destroying them gives no points and releases 5 Spawn, which can be quite health hazardous. Avoidance of these is key. *Barriers - First encountered on level 12, barriers are similar to turnstiles. You must shoot them with your laser to turn them, then shoot the center to destroy it. Destroying a Barrier gives 250 points. *The Growth - First encountered on level 13, The Growth is a form of hazardous rock that when made contact with, damages the character. It is sometimes required to cut an infected rock to pass forward. The Growth cannot be removed from the rock, nor does it give any points, and it cuts just like any other rock. *Buzzsaw - First encountered on level 14, The Buzzsaw is an alien controlled double sided retractable buzzsaw. It opens and closes to reveal the alien within it. It can be destroyed, whether open or closed, for 500 points. There is only one Buzzsaw in the game. *Basic Drone - First mentioned in level 20, seen in level 22 and encountered in level 23, Basic Drones are Aliens which infect the Canaries. Canary (Orange) is the first infected Canary you see over Video Chat, and then they are encountered in level 23. They have no attacks and walk in a set pattern, and can be destroyed for 250 points. *Enhanced Drone - Enhanced version of the Basic Drone, these are first encountered on level 23. They can fly and shoot lasers, similar to your character. They can be destroyed for 500 points. These are quite possibly one of the biggest hazards in the game, as they follow you and shoot at you with a beam as large as your own. This is the last new alien you encounter in the game. Characters *Canary 214-LE - This is your character. (More info to be added soon). *Foreman White - (Info to be added) *Canary (Orange) - (Info to be added) Obstacles *Rocks - *Carts - *Bombs - *Electric fence - *Screws - *Toxic Gas - *The Growth - Awards *'Canary Bronze' - The training program of the Mining Colony CM08 is hard, can you pass the course? Score 15,500 points for the Bronze Award! *'Canary Silver' - Unfortunately killing aliens wasn't covered during the training - your survival is up to you and your trusty laser! Score 25,500 points to achieve silver! *'Canary Gold' - You've gone too deep to give up now! Maintain your focus and you can take on anything that might come at you! Score 35,500 for gold! Trivia *The game can be played on Miniclip here . *The game was created by Nitrome . Category:Canary Category:Games Category:Nitrome